Growing Up
by Loverly Light
Summary: Luna decided she had to act grown-up and mature for her parents. That was the day she outgrew pink. Incredibly minor LunaXSubaru.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Ryuusei no Rockman. (I have to remember to do these, even though I think most people agree with me that it's pretty obvious we fans don't own the series.)

Growing up

They didn't know Luna had been listening in. They never knew. Whether this was because she was careful or because she truly was invisible to them the eight-year-old couldn't tell.

"It's really a shame about Luna."

The girl gulped silently. They were talking about her…

"I agree." Mrs. Shirogane agreed sadly. "She's acting too childish… she should have gotten over that by now."

"She should act more like the young lady she is!" Mr. Shirogane concluded firmly.

She… she was childish? The girl glanced down at her outfit. Sure, it was all light pink, and had a bit more frills than were usual on everyday clothes, but… but she liked wearing things like this. Just because she liked things like that it didn't mean she was still nothing more than a baby!

However… in her parents' eyes, it probably did mean that.

Luna leaned against the wall and let out a soft sigh; careful not to let her parents hear it. She lifted one of her sleeves to eye level and fiddled with it, before letting it fall back to her side.

She couldn't have her parents looking down on her.

So things had to change.

* * *

Luna tiptoed into her parents' study. There was her mother, sitting at one of the desk, sorting through some paper, like she was doing almost all the time she was actually home. The girl gulped slightly before approached, but walked forwards with a faux-confident air. She couldn't let anyone know of her insecurities, not even her parents… especially not her parents.

However, as Luna approached her mother, she felt her confidence waver.

"Um… k-kaa-san?" The child asked her mother timidly.

"Yes, what is it Luna?" Mrs. Shirogane asked, raising her head from her work and looking expectantly at Luna.

"I… I was wondering if we could go shopping. I just think I'd like a new wardrobe. Not look so childish." Luna explained, gaining some confidence, although she twirled the tip of one of her curls nervously. She hoped this was the right thing to do…

Mrs. Shirogane smiled slightly, causing Luna to light up.

"That sounds like a great idea, Luna! We'll go to Nacy's tomorrow."

* * *

"So, what do you think, Luna?"

The girl glanced down at the blue dress and leggings. It was… interesting. Kinda boring, though. It wasn't that Luna didn't like it, she just preferred her old clothes better. However… it did look more grown-up.

Luna raised her head to her mother and grinned.

"I love it."

* * *

Time passed. Luna kept saying that she would change her room once she got around to it, but she could just never find the time. Of course she couldn't admit that she wanted to keep her room they way it had always been. It had become something of a haven to the girl; no matter what was going on in the outside world, she could go to her room and not have to worry about what others— specifically her parents— expected of her. It was her last shred of a childhood she had denied herself two years ago, and she never wanted to let it go. She felt if she redecorated that it just wouldn't be the same haven any more. It would just be one more place she had to wear a mask in, and she'd never be able to just be herself.

So she kept things the way they were and made excuses when the need came. She remembered one time Gonta and Kizamaro had come over Gonta had commented that her room looked like it belonged to a six-year-old, not a ten-year-old. Luna had gotten slightly flustered before telling Gonta off, but she made up for it by acting a bit meaner than normal towards the two for the rest of the day.

She still liked the color pink. Despite the… negative connotations it had gained in her mind due to a certain pop star, she still liked the color.

It was a secret only she would keep.

* * *

"Hey, Inchou, what's with the ribbon?"

"Huh, Hoshikawa-kun?" Luna turned towards the boy. They were walking to school together again, and were almost in the building itself.

"Your ribbon." Subaru repeated, pointing towards it. "It's pink."

"Ah!" Luna cried, flustered, as she remembered that morning. She had accidentally chosen a pink ribbon to wear instead of her normal orange one…!

"I like it." Subaru smiled. "It's cute."

Luna's head shot up, and a small blush crept onto her face for a different reason.

Maybe pink wasn't such a bad color after all.

* * *

Author's note: I was wondering why Luna's room is pink while she wears blue all the time, and I got inspired. (It's probably just because she looks cute in blue, but I wanted to write this. And Luna needs more fics about her anyway.) Oh yes, there's the whole "you can share your deepest secrets with your Brothers" thing, but that's... kinda included in Luna's secret, it just isn't explicitly mentioned. ^^"


End file.
